


shadows settle where she left

by sa00harine



Series: Just a Silhouette [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Abigail Hobbs Dies, Hallucinations, M/M, Other, Post-Episode: s02e13 Mizumono
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:02:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28400586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sa00harine/pseuds/sa00harine
Summary: “I don’t know what I want,” Will admits, head tipped back so his hair presses against the wall.“You’re going after him,” Abigail states with certainty.Will’s breath leaves him on a slight wheeze. “Where else would I go?”
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Just a Silhouette [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080041
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	shadows settle where she left

**Author's Note:**

> heyy after my hannibal rewatch I miss Abigail so... take this series of ficlets of her hallucination keeping Will company

Will leans against the wall of Hannibal’s kitchen. Eyes the lack of blood stains on the floor. It had seemed a sea, drowning and holding him under as his and Abigail’s blood mingled with the fading of Hannibal’s footsteps. Now it was in a drought. Now it was silent. 

He’s come here everyday since he was cleared from the hospital. He still doesn’t know what it is he’s looking for- if anything. It used to be a source of comfort, to be in the places Hannibal had so obviously adorned with his overly-prestigious tastes. At the height of his turmoil, he’d gone to Hannibal’s, and Hannibal had left him just as he had showed up. The emptiness was greater now. It took the shape of many- of Hannibal, of Abigail, or Beverly, and on particularly terrible nights, Garrett Jacob Hobbs. He could see. And he couldn’t look away. 

Will turns his head, let it loll to the side. There sat Abigail, arms on her knees as she looked peacefully ahead, blood spray on her clothes and face. All over her. She wore it as if it had always been there. And in a way, Will supposed it was. The blood of dead girls whose fate she helped weave, the blood of hunted animals, and her own. Naturally it mixed and blurred.

Abigail finally looks back at him. “We died on the same knife.” 

Hannibal’s knife, gutting him and then cutting her. 

“I didn’t die.” 

She shrugs. “Part of you did,” she says. Will doesn’t object as she keeps talking. “The part of you that was me did. The part of you that was him got stronger.” 

It’s true. Will closes his eyes tight before opening them again. Guilt washes over him as vividly as blood seemed to. “I’m sorry.” 

“I’m not,” Abigail replies. “I was waiting for the last shoe to drop. It always felt like I was living on borrowed time. I was dead to everybody but myself- and him. It wasn’t a life, just… survival.” She pauses and Will waits for her to collect herself. He already knows what she’ll tell him, but if it means hearing her voice for longer, he’ll wait as long as he needs to. “He told me how he’d do it. Just like my father meant to. I saw the decision on his face when he put down the phone.”

He blinks. “You didn’t try to run away?” 

“No. He told me never to be ashamed of who I was. I didn’t want to run away. I didn’t want to hide.” 

“I don’t know what I want,” Will admits, head tipped back so his hair presses against the wall. 

“You’re going after him,” Abigail states with certainty. 

Will’s breath leaves him on a slight wheeze. “Where else would I go?” 

Abigail worries her lip and lets it go. She looks at him, through him. He doesn’t know if she’s real and sometimes he doesn’t even know if he is. “He misses you.” 

Will opens his mouth and then shuts it again. Something hungry in his chest squeezes tight and doesn’t let go. He can't breathe.

“It’s okay.” 

He looks away from her, looks up at the high ceiling. It’s the very same view he had before he lost consciousness and passed out from blood loss. A tear falls down his cheek. 

The tear falls to the floor. It isn’t blood. Will exhales. 

“I miss him,” Will says. 

And when he looks back and she’s gone, he misses her too. 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked!!! :)


End file.
